


[Working Title] The One with a Proactive!Tsuna and a Subby!Hayato

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dominant Sawada Tsunayoshi, Implied/Referenced Gokudera Hayato/Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Implied/Referenced Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, M/M, Submissive Gokudera Hayato, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Sex as a means to manage his Storm. (And his Cloud, for that matter.)





	[Working Title] The One with a Proactive!Tsuna and a Subby!Hayato

"C'mere Hayato-kun." His Storm is twitchy, obviously suffering from nicotine withdrawal, and from being thwarted from taking action, and if he doesn't do something about his bomber's anxiety levels, he's going to have to deal with Kyoya when Hayato starts to take his frustrations out on the fabric of Nami-chuu. And while he doesn't mind dealing with his prickly Cloud, he'd like to be able to walk without limping in the morning.

His Storm takes coaxing to handle; he's very much the mirror of his box weapon in that respect, but that only makes it more rewarding when he manages to get through to him. Not that he'd tell Hayato just how much he has in common with Uri. Not when it would get him a raging Storm. Instead he pulls him down, into a kiss that makes his Storm still abruptly.

He nibbles at Hayato's lips gently, until the fact that he's actually doing this registers with him; one hand slides into soft silver hair, the other wrapped round his Storm's wrist for the moment when - Hayato breaks the kiss, tries to pull away, protests with a "Jyuu-" but he just yanks him back down, sending the taller teen sprawling across him and the sofa he's sat on and resumes kissing him.

When he has the silver-haired bomber dazed, and kissing back and not trying to escape again, he breaks the kiss himself; "I want _you_ , Hayato-kun." His Storm's cheeks are pink and flushed, and it's a beautiful sight; especially the flicker of confusion at how dominant he's being. It's probably cruel of him to follow up his statement by fondling his bomber, but given that him earns him an indignantly needy sound when he stops, he doesn't have any regrets.

"Jyuudaime?" There's a hitch in his Storm's voice, and a question in the title the other teen prefers to use for him, and he fondles him again, sliding his zipper down in a smooth motion.

"Tsuna. Call me Tsuna when we're like this, Hayato-kun. This isn't about the Mafia - it's about _us_. About me being what you need." He has his Storm's cock in his hand now; it's a decent size, hot and heavy with blood, and he has pegged the other teen right. This is what his Hayato needed from him - like Kyoya needed someone to dominate, who could take everything he could dish out, Hayato-kun needed to have pleasure forced upon him. "Isn't this a better way to spend the time than pacing, Hayato-kun?"

He slides down his bomber's body, until he can mouth at the silver-haired Storm's cock, and is amused to discover that his pubes do indeed match his hair - that the colour is natural and not just a side effect of the way his Storm seems determined to live hard and fast - he has to pin the taller boy's hips down; the merest touch of his tongue makes him buck up, and he wants to stay in control of what's going on. He can have much more fun with his Storm, that way.

And he does; though he has to keep looking up to check that Hayato is okay; he's a very quiet partner, letting only the faintest squeaks and whines escape, and rather than dropping his hands into his hair the way his Cloud would, and seeking to control his movements, his arms are thrown over his head, and Hayato would look very pretty tied up that way, he thinks.

That thought is so distracting that he _almost_ misses the change in the way his Hayato tastes, the bitterness that suggests he's about to cum; but he doesn't, wrapping his fingers tightly around the base of the cock he's sucking tightly, and pressing against the underside of it - Hayato's hips stutter, his muscles spasm, but when he's done, he's still hard, and is looking at him with wild eyes as he strips his own trousers off and folds them. Playing with his Cloud has his body _very_ well trained, and he straddles his Storm, with his spit slick cock and holding it steady, bits his lip as he works it into his body.

It takes him a little effort - his flesh reluctant to part, his passage barely still slick, but he manages it, and he can't help but grin when he's sitting in the cradle of Hayato's hips. His Storm is practically vibrating beneath him, and looking at him like he's a holy object, like he wants to impress this moment indelibly into his memory; like he can't - quite - believe that he's doing this.

"You can touch, you know, Hayato-kun. I won't break and I won't disappear in a wisp of Mist." That had been the right choice of words, judging by the way his bomber surges up into a seated position; it pushes Hayato's cock deeper into him, and he can't help but mewl at the sensation.

"Jyuudaime-" obviously that habit was going to take some breaking, but he'd work on it. He whimpers as his bomber shifts again, brushing against his prostate. "- are you okay Jyuudaime?"

He rests his head against Hayato's chest and muffles his laughter as best as he can, before gasping a "Fine!" and trying a slow movement; when that felt good, he tries a faster one, until he's rising and falling in his bomber's lap.

He's enjoying himself; and this is definitely going to happen again - Hayato's callused hands wrap around his hips and encourage him to speed up a bit, and he's happy to oblige, pleased by the way that his Storm is starting to take the initiative.

Then he's being folded back, and his Storm is pressing him into the sofa, is kissing him almost desperately and it's all he can do to contain his pleasure at being covered and _needed_ by his Hayato-kun. He's still the one setting the pace though, despite his bomber being on top now; his thrusts are matched to the minute movements of his hips, to the rhythm by which he's squeezing his internal muscles, and at some point he's going to have to take his time with his Hayato-kun, open him slowly and fuck him properly. See if it will leave the other teen shivering and needy beneath him, the way Kyoya-kun doing it to him does.

"It's time to cum for me, Hayato-kun." He squeezes down, hard, and rolls his hips and is rewarded with his bomber's own hips stuttering and his cock pulsing and Hayato's wild eyed look as his orgasm is ripped from him. His Flames surge with it, and he flares his own to contain the potential damage. "Good boy, Hayato-kun." His hand drops to his own cock, and he strokes it two or three times, almost rough with himself and then he's cumming himself and it's _good_. Hayato collapses on top of him, exhausted, and he finds himself carding the other boy's hair, while he's clung to desperately. "Adore you, Hayato-kun."

His Storm is heavy, but the feeling of being blanketed by him is worth any discomfort.

(The only way it could be better would be to have Hayato beneath him, needy and open, and Kyoya over him, using him ruthlessly. But that would happen, he promised himself.)


End file.
